Once Upon a Time in Hyrule
by Jarred John
Summary: When Link and Zelda finally get their happy ending, Ganondorf ruins it by casting a curse, the Dark Curse. All of Hyrule is transported to a land without magic. Who can save them? (Based on the TV Show; Once Upon a Time.) ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

%%%%%

_Once upon a time, in the land of Hyrule..._

_There was a boy in green, a crowned princess and an evil king._

_They were born time and time again._

_Throughout the centuries, the boy in green and the evil king have fought. The boy in green has always won..._

_But..._

_The evil king plans to change that... forever._

_This is how it begun..._

%%%%%

A teenage boy is riding on a horse though a grassy plain. He wears a green tunic and a white pants. On his head is a long green hat, blowing in the wind. He has messy blond hair and blue eyes. He also has pointed ears.

A light blue light, a fairy, is ahead of him. She seems to be looking for something. She suddenly gasps and turns to the boy.

"Follow me, Link! I got it!"

The fairy, Navi, speeds up across a bridge. Across from the bridge is a magnificent castle. It's towers were blue, tall and slender. This was Hyrule Castle. It sit on top of a giant cliff.

Link, the boy, speeds up his horse. He follows her up a seep cliff, they then stop at a stone archway. Beyond the arch is a forest with a missy fog.

"Come on, Link!" says Navi.

Link follows her through the woods. The woods were enchanted to get someone lost. One wrong turn and Link will either end up back at the entrance or the forest will turn him into a monster. Navi led around the side of a mountain and into Kokiri Forest.

Kokiri Forest was a small village full of children. The children, the Kokiri, never grew up as long as they stayed in this part of the forest. Wooden treehouses were in various places but they were all empty. Up ahead was the Great Deku Tree's meadow. In the center was a small stone podium. The Kokiri were standing around something in the center. They all turned when they heard Link approach.

A girl with green hair looked at Link "Your too late," she said gravely.

They all moved out of Link's way so he could see what was in the center.

Link's eyes widened. "No..."

A young woman in a pink dress was sleeping in a large wood casket. She long blond hair and pointed ears just like Link. Her eyes were closed and her hands were on her chest.

Link stepped forward. He looked at her in the box. "No... Zelda..."

"I'm sorry," said a blond boy with freckles, "she's gone."

Link continued to stare her in the box. "Open it," he said suddenly.

The green hair girl turned to the others. "Come on..."

"But, Saria — " the blond boy started.

"It's okay, Mido," said Saria.

Mido huffed and pushed the casket open with the other Kokiri. When it was open completely, Link leaned down into the casket. He kissed the girl's lips. As his lips touched hers, a bast of air blew past them, traveling in all directions in a a complete circle.

The girl's eyes flew open. Her blue eyes met Link's.

"Link?" she asked quietly.

Link smiled. "Zelda!" He kissed her again.

Link help Zelda sit up. "How... how did you... find me?" she asked.

"He had a little help," said Navi floating around their heads.

Zelda laughed. "I'm sure he did."

Link grinned. "I found you, didn't I? I will always find you, princess."

%%%%%

"Do you, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, take this man to be your husband?"

Two months later was Link and Zelda's wedding. Everyone they knew was in the room. To Impa, Urbosa of the Gerudo and her daughter. Shiek, Impa's nephew. Link's sister, Aryll and dozens of others. They all watched the ceremony with smiles.

Zelda was wearing a long white dress with the Triforce in white the middle. Link wears amour with a green cap.

"As long as you both shall live?" finished the priest.

"I do," said Zelda smiling. Link smiled at her.

"I now pronounce you: husband and wife," said the priest. "You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered and clapped. Nothing could ruin this moment. _Nothing._

Link and Zelda leaned close to each other, then... _BOOM!_

The doors to the hall flew open. A tall figure stood in the doorway. A man with dark green skin, orange hair and cold yellow eyes. He wore dark amour and large black boots. He smiled cruelly at them. "Sorry, I'm... _late_."

He walked forward with gasps and yells around the room.

"I-It's him!"

"_Ganondorf_!"

"_THE EVIL KING_!"

Zelda got over her shock and pull out Link's sword. She pointed it at Ganondorf. "He's not a king!" she shouted. "He is nothing more than a cruel, _heartless_ man who lives in the desert."

Ganondorf smiled. "How sweet of you, Princess, for your _kind_ words. Not to worry, I come only bearing a gift."

"We want _nothing_ from you," Link said sternly.

"_But you shall have it_!" snarled Ganondorf.

He began to pace the floor. "I give you... this happy, _happy_ day. Then, my real work begins, _tomorrow_. I plan to take everything form you. From all of you," Ganondorf turned to face the rest of the hall. "Everything you love, everything all of you love will be taken from you. It's time I finally won after centuries of fighting."

The hall was quiet. Deathly quiet. Everyone was confused.

Ganondorf faced Zelda and Link once more. "I shall and will destroy your happiness... if it's the last thing I do."

He turned around and marched out of the room.

"Guards!" someone shouted. "SEIZE HIM!"

Guards came out of the crowds and ran towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf just disappeared in a mist of a red smoke.

%%%%%

Word of Ganondorf's threat spread though the land like wild fire. Every village and town knew of the threat. From the Zora, to the Gorons, to the Rito, to the Gerudo in the desert, to everyone in Castletown. Everyone knew.

Link, who was now king, ordered Ganondorf to be found. He also ordered Impa and Urbosa to find out what Ganondorf's plan was.

After four months, nobody could find anything information or Ganondorf. Zelda had fallen pregnant and was worried that Ganondorf might come for their unborn child. Link finally decided to call a meeting with all of Hyrule's leaders.

But not after an unplanned trip...

%%%%%

"I say we fight! Storm his castle!"

The meeting wasn't going well. Impa of the Sheikah, her nephew, Sheik, Urbosa of the Gerudo, Daruk of the Gorons, Ruto of the Zora, Saria from Kokiri Forest and Revaili of the Rito were all called for this meeting. They all stared at Link like he was crazy.

"That's an awful idea, Link," said Revaili. "The Arbiter's Grounds were already dangerous without Ganondorf taking up residence in there."

"We have to do something!" Urbosa yelled, slamming her fists on the table. "My spies tell me Ganondorf hasn't been seen in there for months! He's up to something. Something dangerous."

Everyone nodded at this.

Saria spoke up. "The Great Deku Tree told me a great darkness is coming. The animals are all hiding and most of the faires have retreated into the forest. The Great Faries of Hyrule have all vanished. Something's up."

"Greenie Girl is right," said Daruk. "But what?"

Link and Zelda exchanged dark looks.

"What is it?" said Shiek.

Zelda sighed and said. "A few days ago, Link and I visited... _him_."

Everyone had confused looks then they all gasped.

"You don't mean — " Saria began.

"I do," said Zelda quietly.

Urbosa looked at them, shocked. "You visited..._ the Dark One_?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes... _Rumplestiltskin_."

Ruto put her hands on her face, Saria made a choking noise, Impa and Shiek's eyes widened but they didn't say anything.

"We know he's evil," said Link. "Probably worse then Ganondorf, but hear us out." He sighed. "Rumplestiltskin said Ganondorf plans to cast a curse, a dark curse. This curse... will take everyone and everything in this land to a land without magic."

"So we can't defeat him," guessed Shiek. "We always needed something kind of magic to defeat him."

Zelda nodded. "That's true. But... Ganondorf plans... more... then just not getting defeated. He wants all to suffer... _forever_."

"How?" asked Ruto. "What can be worse then not being able to defeat him?"

Zelda swallowed hard. "Ganondorf plans to take away our memories."

"Our- our memories, Princess?" asked Urbosa quietly.

"Yes, our memories," said Zelda. "In this new land, we will all forget who we once were. We will all forget about Ganon, the Triforce, everything. We will all become slaves in Ganondorf's new land. The cycle will end. There will be no more hero or Master Sword. The Goddesses themselves will be trapped in this new land. No more happy endings... for anyone."

_Dead silence._

They all stare at Zelda and Link with blank expressions.

"But... there is only one thing, one person, who can save us." Zelda put her hand on her large stomach. "Our child."

"Your child?" asked Revaili.

"Yes. Our child will become the savior. They'll defeat Ganondorf and break the curse."

"How?" asked Sheik.

Zelda glanced at Link. "We weren't told how exactly," said Link. "Rumplestiltskin said to get our child to safety, away from the curse's reach, and on their twenty seven birthday they will 'find us', and they'll break the curse."

"How exactly?" Revaili questions. "You said we'll all forget ourselves, including yourselves. How will the child know there's a curse to broken?"

"More importantly," says Impa, "how are we going to the child away from the curse?"

The doors opened suddenly. The Kokiri were pushing a tree into the room. Navi was guiding them.

"I KNOW HOW! I KNOW HOW!" Navi shouts excitedly.

"With a tree, pixie?" asked Revaili. Navi ignored him.

"This tree," says Navi, "is from the Great Deku Tree. This morning after Saria left, it grew in front of the Great Deku Tree. He told us it can be fashioned into a wardrobe and it can teleport anyone who steps inside to the land without magic."

Zelda looked at Link. He was grinning. "This is perfect, Navi!"

Navi nodded. "It is. But..."

"I knew it," mumbled Revaili.

"Quiet, Bird Brain," grunted Daruk. Revaili looked at him annoyed.

"This tree has very little power left," said Navi. "Only one can go through it."

Everyone was silent.

"Which means..." Impa started.

"Zelda will have to go in the wardrobe..." said Link.

"Alone," Zelda finished.

%%%%%%

Months go by, Zelda's due date is drawing closer and closer. The wardrobe is almost complete. According to Impa, the wardrobe will finished in a few more hours.

Zelda is standing on her balcony looking down at everything. All her people had been told months ago what Ganondorf's plan was. Everyone was scared. People traveled to Castletown to be closer with family members. They all thought that by being near the castle, they'll be protected by the curse.

Zelda looked back at her room. She was supposed to rise the child to be a prince or princess. To grow up with a loving family. All of that was being token away from her and Link. She have to raise the baby alone in a unknown realm.

Link came into their room. She ran up to him. "I can't do this," she said. She put her arms on his shoulders.

"You have to," said Link. "It's the only way. You're going to in the wardrobe, you're going to get the child to safety, and you're going to find me and break the curse."

"But not until their twenty seven birthday!" cried Zelda. "Twenty seven years of you and everyone else curse-" she gasped.

"What is it?" Link asked worriedly.

Zelda looked down. "The baby..." she groaned then gasped. "It's coming."

%%%%%

Screaming was heard throughout the whole castle. Maids and guards rushed around preparing for the birth. Sheik was walking down the walls of the castle. He spotted Daruk in a watchtower. He went up and saw he was sleeping.

"DARUK!" yelled Shiek. He whacked him on the head.

"OW!" Daruk groaned. "What's the big idea—?"

"The princess just went into labor," Shiek said.

Daruk eyes widened. "Now?"

"Yes, now! We got to —!" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Sheik?"

Shiek wasn't listening. He was looking at something behind Daruk. Daruk turned and saw what he was looking at. "Oh, no..."

In the distance, was a enormous dark red cloud. The cloud or clouds were moving quickly towards the castle. Sheik got over his shock and ring a bell that was nearby.

"IT'S HERE!" Sheik bellowed.

The clouds were moving faster.

"IT'S HERE!" Daruk was yelling with Shiek now. "IT'S HERE! THE CURSE! THE DARK CURSE IS HERE!"

%%%%%%

By now, every bell in the entire castle was ringing. The bells in Castletown were now ringing. Everyone was screaming and running towards the castle. Ruto and a few of her guards were standing guard when they saw the curse.

"Get inside!" Ruto screamed. "GET INSIDE THE CASTLE NOW!"

People, Gorons and Zora were running into the castle. At the entrance to Castletown was a black horse. Ruto couldn't see the rider but she knew who it was.

%%%%

Impa was moving at a fast pace though the halls. She making her way to Zelda's room. Revaili suddenly came up from behind her.

"It's here," he said gravelly. "The curse. Coming from the desert."

Impa continued walking. "How much time until it's here?" she asked.

"Minutes," said Revail.

They made it to Zelda's room. Zelda was in her bed screaming. Link was holding her and a few maids were in the room.

Impa walked in and said "The wardrobe... it's ready."

"Excellent," Link said. He began to pick up Zelda.

"No," said a maid. "No, your majesty. We can't move her."

Link began to protest but Impa cut him off. "She's right, Link. Zelda cannot be moved."

Link sighed. The maids prepared themselves to help. Impa helped as well. A few moments later the baby was out. The baby was crying loudly. It was a beautiful baby girl. She had light blond hair and grey eyes.

Zelda smiled at her child, then her face fell. "The wardrobe... it only takes one."

Link nodded. "Yes. Our plan has failed." He glanced at Impa. "The curse?"

"It's here," Impa said stiffly. They all turned to the window. The curse cloud was now dissolving Lon Lon Ranch and approaching the castle fast. It would be here in minutes.

Zelda looked down at her child. Only one can go in...

"_The child will find you_," Rumplestiltskin had said, "_in twenty six years_."

"Link," she said. "Take the baby to the wardrobe."

They all looked at her.

"Are you crazy?" Link asked.

"We have no other choice," said Zelda. "She'll find us in twenty six years. She needs to go. _Now_."

Link looked down at his daughter.

"We have to give her _her best chance_," said Zelda.

Link nodded then turned to Impa. "You can take her. You and Sheik."

Impa nodded.

Link and Zelda looked down at their child. "Goodbye, Charlotte."

Impa leaned down and took Charlotte. She smiled at Zelda. "I'll keep her safe." She didn't wait for an answer and left the room. A thundering noise shook the castle and Zelda burst into tears.

Link looked down at the floor. "They'll need help. I should go."

Zelda sat up. "Link..."

"I know," he said. He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

He then got up and left the room.

%%%%%

Minutes pasted, and Zelda was feeling very useless. She decided to get up and make sure Charlotte was safe. Her maids left to go be with their families, Revaili had just left a minute ago to Rito Village. The Ritos there might not know the curse was here.

The halls were quiet. Dead soldiers, Hylian and Ganondorf's, were on the ground. Zelda continued walking. She wondered if she could to the baby's room before the curse arrived.

She made it to the door, which was wide open. Link laid on the ground, his eyes closed.

"No..." moaned Zelda. "No, Link..."

She waddled towards him and fell to the ground in front of him. His heart wasn't beating. A bloody hole was in his chest. Zelda suddenly had an idea. She kissed him. She pulled away. Nothing.

Zelda tried again but Link didn't wake up.

"Oh no," a voice laughed. "I'm afraid _that_ won't work."

Zelda looked up, expecting to see Ganondorf. Instead she saw Ghirahim, his apprentice. He wore a red cloak and a white suit with a yellow belt. His cold black eyes smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Zelda. "Where's Ganondorf?"

Ghirahim just laugh lightly. He then turned to a guard entering the room. "The child?" he asked.

"Gone," said the guard. "The Sheikah woman put it in the wardrobe. It wasn't there when we opened it."

Ghirahim turned back to Zelda, livid. "Where is she?!"

Zelda blinked. "She got... away. She got away." She looked up at Ghirahim and smiled. "Your all going to loose."

Ghirahim just smiled. "We'll see about that."

A thundering noise came then all the windows broke. The curse was here. Zelda could hear screams of people in the castle, trying to get away. The windows in the nursery had broken too. Red thunder clouds surrounded Ghirahim and Zelda in a circle. The red clouds roared.

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked looking up at the roof.

"Somewhere horrible," said Ghirahim gleefully. "Somewhere completely... _horrible_. Where the only happy endings... will be _mine_."

The clouds thickened and then Zelda's vision went black.

%%%%%%


	2. Welcome to HyTown

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story since its release. I've been working hard on another fanfiction that's taking up my time and creativity. I have a huge plan for this story and an interesting plot. So if you want this story to continue, follow, favorite and review letting me know you enjoyed it!**

**Here's Chapter 2, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to HyTown

~%%%%~

"Ok, class! That's the bell!"

Nora Welcker, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, gathered her things and put them in her backpack. Her teacher, Ms. Natalie Grace, was handing out their report cards as they left.

"Be sure to get your report cards signed!" said Ms. Grace. "It's ten extra credit points! Oh! Nora! Please stay after class."

Nora's heart sank. Several people snickered. Nora told her friend, Anna Zelen, to wait for her outside. Most of the class had left, so it was just Nora and her teacher.

Ms. Grace was one of her favorite teachers. She had light blue hair and blue eyes. She had said her hair was dyed but no one believed her. She was one of three sisters. Nora had a feeling about what she wanted to talk about.

She walked up to the desk. "Ma'am?"

Ms. Walker smiled. "Nora, there's no need to be worried. You're not in trouble, but... I did want to talk to you about your grades."

She showed Nora her grades. Two F's, a C-, one A and the rest were D's.

"You're doing well in Reading," continues Ms. Walker. "But the rest of the grades I'm really disappointed with." She paused then said, "Nora, I know what you're going through. But that's no excuse to not do well in school. I want you to try harder, ok?"

Nora stared at her. She felt like crying. But her teacher had a point. She nodded. "Ok, I'll try."

Ms. Grace dismissed her and she walked outside. Anna was leaning on a locker by the door. She had short light blond hair and blue eyes. "How did it go?" she asked.

"It went ok," Nora said. "Ms. Grace wanted to talk about my grades."

Anna shrugged. "Makes sense. But it's not your fault you're doing so badly!"

Nora doubted that. A few months ago, she found out she was adopted. Nora had been so upset that she let her grades drop. Her father was not pleased.

Anna and Nora walked out of the school. "Hey, you want to go play that new Zelda game?" Anna asked hopefully.

Nora wanted to. She loved the Legend of Zelda, it was her favorite videogame series. But her father, for some reason, forbid her from playing any of the games.

"Maybe some other time," Nora decided. "Dad would want to see my report card. Then he'll ground me for a _month_ when he sees it."

Nora and Anna walked down their street. Nora's house was on the way to Anna's farm so they both walked home together.

They came up to Nora's house. It was the biggest on the street, if not the biggest house in the entire town. Anna wave goodbye to Nora and she sped off. Nora opened the front door and went inside. She could hear her father talking on the phone.

Her father, Justin Welcker, was the town's mayor. He was tall young man with long white hair and black eyes. He wore a black dress shirt with brown pants. He was talking on the phone, with who, Nora didn't know.

"Yes," said her father. "I want everything finished by the time I get back tomorrow, Caitlin! What? No! Of course I don't know! Goodbye!" He hung up. He smiled when he noticed Nora. "Hello, sweetie."

"H-Hi Dad," Nora smiled nervously.

Her father frowned. "What is it?"

"Uh..."

"Oh! You were supposed to get your report card today! Let me see it..."

Nora opened her bag and took out a folder. She found her report card and handed it to her father. Her father looked at it, then back at her. "What... is this?"

Nora gulped. "My report card."

"No, Nora," said her father angrily. "_This_ is garbage!" He ripped the paper in half. "I am so disappointed in you. You're grounded. For a _month_!"

"A month?! Dad, no... I-I'll try harder! I'll —"

"No! Go to your room. Now!"

Nora ran out of the office. She threw open her door. Her room was big, but also kind of small. Her bed took up most of the room, a desk was by the window and dresser was by a closet. On a shelf was a small plushie of Toon Link. Nora went to her shelf and picked it up.

_That's it_ she decided, _I'm leaving!_

Nora threw the plush in her backpack and gathered a few of her other things. With one more glance around her room, she opened the window and climbed down.

~%%%%~

It had only been an hour and Nora wanted to already go home. She was walking down Main Street looking at all the buildings. HyTown was a small town in Northern Los Angeles. It was in the mountains forty five minutes from the nearest big city. It was a strange town. No tourists ever came and nobody had ever left town, as far as Nora knew anyway. All in all, it was a weird but great place to live.

Nora looked up at the town hall's clock tower. _Eight thirty_. Always eight thirty. The clock's hands never moved. Nora wasn't even sure they ever moved. Her father said they broke years ago, but no one ever fixed them.

Nora made her way to the library. Caitlin, the librarian, was working there now. She would help her.

Nora opened the door and saw Caitlin at the front desk. "Nora!" she said. "There you are! What are you doing here?"

Caitlin was a nice woman. She had short blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a pink blouse with blue jeans.

"I'm just visiting," Nora lied.

Caitlin give her a look that said _I don't trust you_.

"Ok, fine!" Nora huffed. "I ran away! I had just about enough over there."

"That's still not an excuse to run away," Caitlin said. She sighed. "Come sit."

They sat down on a bench. Caitlin turned to her. "Nora, I know what you're going through. Every adopted kid goes through it. It will get better, I promise."

Nora wanted to argue but she didn't know what to say. Caitlin suddenly got a look on her face. "I want to show you something."

She got up and went over to the counter. Caitlin grabbed a large dark green book. She walked back to Nora and sit back down. "This morning, I was putting books away. I had to put a book away on a shelf when I noticed this book. It wasn't supposed to on that shelf. The shelf was for science studies. This book is _fictional_."

She handed the book to Nora. She opened the book. Nora noticed familiar words like: _Hyrule_, _Ganon_ and _Triforce_.

"It's about... _the Legend of Zelda_?" she asked. "I didn't know there was such a book..."

"Me neither," said Caitlin. "I have never seen this book before. I know every book in this library. It was like... it was just_ there_. Like magic."

"But... these are kind of like... uh? Legends? Fairy Tales maybe?"

"And what are legends, Nora?" Caitlin asked her. "Or Fairy Tales for that matter? They are stories that help us escape the real world. Do you know what I saw when I looked in the book?"

Nora shook her head.

"Hope," Caitlin whispered. "Believing in the _possibility_ of a happy ending is a _very_ powerful thing."

~%%%%~

Caitlin had left a while ago, leaving Nora to read the book. It was pretty good. It was different from anything she'd ever read.

It didn't follow any particular game, but it had characters and places from every Zelda game. It starts off with Link asleep (as usual) at his farm. His sister, Aryll, from _Wind Waker_, wakes him up and tells him there's a Knight Trail going on in Castletown. Link travels there and along the way he meets Shiek. At first, Nora thought that Sheik was Zelda in disguise like in _Ocarina of Time_. But apparently, they were two different people! Link and Sheik travel to the castle and Link gets chosen to be a knight.

While at the castle, Link and Zelda spend some time together. They even go on a few adventures throughout the kingdom. Eventually, Link and Zelda develop feeling for one another.

Months later, Link is sent on a quest to find the Master Sword. Princess Zelda feared that Ganondorf might try and attack the castle. After getting the sword, Link returns to the castle, but Ganondorf has it under his control. Impa sends Link to find the Six Sages of Hyrule to free the castle and the princess. When he returns to the castle, he battles Ganondorf and wins. Before Ganondorf disappears, he tells Link he has Zelda under a sleeping curse. Link travels with Navi (who he met on his quest) to Kokiri Forest. There, he wakes Zelda. Months later, they got married but unfortunately Ganondorf comes and tells them he plans to destroy their happiness... _forever_.

Link and Zelda travel to a distant land called Misthaven, where they meet Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. He tells them that Ganondorf plans to cast a dark curse, his Dark Curse. The curse would take them all to a land without magic where they won't remember who they are. However, Link and Zelda's daughter, Charlotte would break the curse on her twenty sixth birthday. Months later, Charlotte is born the day the curse arrives. Link and Zelda send her though a wardrobe (like in _Narina_) away from the curse and Ganondorf. Link is killed while bringing her and Zelda finds his body. The curse then comes and... that's it. _The End_.

Nora hated that it ended on such a cliffhanger. She couldn't understand why something felt... _off_. She looked at the pictures. Link looked sort of familiar... She took out one of her school yearbooks (which was from a few years ago) that she brought from home and stopped at a page.

In the yearbook, was a picture of Lincoln Zelen, Anna's older brother. Nora looked back at the storybook. The Link in the book looked a lot like Lincoln. And his nickname was _Link_.

_No way_ she thought.

Lincoln was Link. The Link! From the Legend of Zelda! Lucy looked back at Zelda then looked at Caitlin. She looked exactly like Zelda!

A sudden thought came to Nora.

_The curse is real!_ she thought. Caitlin was Zelda, Lincoln was Link... but who was Charlotte?

At first, Nora thought that she was Charlotte. Then she realized something.

What if... Charlotte was Nora's mother?

She closed the book and got up.

She had to see Anna.

~%%%%~

Anna had been at home for a few hours when Lincoln called for her. She went outside and she spotted Lincoln, or Link.

Her older brother, Link, was a tall guy with messy blond hair and blue eyes. He was shirtless, do to it being very hot outside, and wore ripped jean shorts. Link had been working on the farm all day, he looked tried and worried.

"Link?" Anna asked. "What's up?"

"Is Nora with you, sis?" he asked wiping his forehead.

"Uh, no? Why?"

"Because she's missing, _again_," said a irritated voice behind her.

Anna turned and saw the mayor. He looked pretty mad. When the mayor was mad, that was never a good sign.

"Missing?" asked Anna.

"Yes," said the mayor. "Do you know where she is?"

Anna was quiet. Last she saw Nora was at her house. Nora must've shown her report card.

"Answer me!" the mayor shouted.

"Hey!" Link said angrily. "That's my sister! Show respect, she's only ten."

"Nora's eleven," said the mayor. "I shout at her all the time."

"Well you shouldn't," said Link though gritted teeth.

The mayor just shook his head. "_Just_. _Find_. _Her_." He turned around and walked off.

"Will do, Mr. Welcker!" Link shouted. "Jerk," he mumbled. He glanced back at Anna. "Are you sure you don't know where Nora is?"

"Positive," Anna answered. "Can I go see Jasper?"

"Sure. Just be back in an hour or two for dinner."

"Alright," Anna said. She ran towards the stables. "And put on a shirt, Link!"

Anna could hear him chucking as she made her way to the stables. Inside, she saw Jasper, Link's horse. She was a beautiful horse with light brown fur, brown eyes and a white mane of hair. Anna was just about to give her water, when she noticed her water bucket was full.

"Huh. Link must of done that," she said aloud.

"Actually... _I_ did," a voice behind her said.

Anna turned and saw Nora. She had backpack on her shoulder and a large dark green book in her hands.

"Nora! Where have you been?! Your Dad's going crazy looking for you." She noticed the look on Nora's face. "What is it?"

Nora took a deep breath.

"I need to show you something."

~%%%%~

Anna was shocked when she heard what Nora said. It all sound like a coincidence. But the facts were there. Her brother and the Link from the book looked exactly alike. Caitlin and Zelda looked like twins. And Anna looked exactly like Aryll, Link's sister from _Wind Waker_.

"This is so weird!" Anna said giggling. "And you're sure Charlotte is your mom?"

Nora nodded. "One hundred percent sure."

Anna just then remembered something. "Follow me."

Nora followed Anna out of the stables. Anna guided her to her house. They tried to avoid Link all the way. It was easy though, Link was texting on his phone, probably to his girlfriend.

Anna and Nora finally made it to Anna's room. Anna sat at her desk and typed something on her computer. "Look at this."

Nora looked at the screen. The name Charlotte Jones was on the screen. This Charlotte was living in Los Angeles and according to Anna, she was found on the side of the road twenty six years ago. She was found just outside of town.

"I've been trying to locate your mother for awhile," admitted Anna. "This woman, I think, is definitely your mother."

"This is her," Nora decided. "It has to be. I'm going to go get her."

"Bring her here? To HyTown?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, I'll bring her here and she'll break the curse."

"Great," said Anna. "Let me pack a bag, I'll come with you."

"No!" Nora said suddenly. "You can't leave town."

"And why not?"

"No one has ever left town. No one. I think — no. Bad things will happen if you come with me."

"Like what?" asked Anna.

Nora thought for a moment. "Do you remember Mr. Lawson's accident?"

"Yeah, of course."

"He was trying to leave town. When he got close to the edge of town, his car began to act up. The sheriff found his car right into front of the Welcome sign."

Anna sighed. "Ok. You can go. I'll keep an eye on your Dad. But, Nora? You said Ganondorf casted the curse, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then... why isn't he here?" Anna asked seriously. "There's no in town who looks like him. If he casted the curse then... why isn't he here?"

~%%%%~


End file.
